mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 4)
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "First Meeting". Plot (Back at the Death Egg, Eggman is trying to locate where Mario and Luigi are) *Eggman: I'm trying to find where the blue flash crashed to. But where? *Metal Sonic: It seems that Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are teaming up with the Mario brothers. *Eggman: What?! *Metal Sonic: I just located them. They're at the forest. *Eggman: Grrrrr! Those Mario brothers has teamed up with the blue hedgehog. Nothing can stop me behind this. Get my Egg Mobile ready! *Mecha Sonic II: *turn on the Egg Mobile* All set for you. *Eggman: Get off my seat. *Mecha Sonic II: *fly off the Egg Mobile* *Eggman: Ah yes. *get on his Egg Mobile* Now all i need to do is track those heroes down. *Metal Sonic: I hope you come back for us. *Eggman: I will my friends. It is time to destroy the Sonic Heroes at last! *fly off to Mobius* (As Eggman fly his Egg Mobile to Mobius, back at Mobius in the forest with Mario, Sonic and the gang walking) *Sonic: So what have gone into you lately? *Mario: Busy life, fixing pipes and saving the princess as always. *Sonic: I just started high school and look like all of my classes are gone. *Knuckles: I have the worst class ever since fifth grade. *Tails: Come on, fifth grade isn't that bad. *Luigi: Every last grade in each school is always the worst for me. *Sonic: Don't worry, everyone got a hold of themselves. Not every school year is perfect for them. *Mario: Yeah. The worst school year i've ever gotten was seventh grade. *Luigi: I hate seventh grade. *Tails: Me too. It was bad for me. *Sonic: But hey, don't you have a passion for fixing pipes and bathrooms? *Mario: Uh? *Sonic: Come on man, you and me are going to be great friends. We never got to hang out together. But now, we are going to hang out for the first time. *Mario: Didn't we hang out right after the olympic games? *Sonic: No. It was just a competition. We gotta do something. Something like running in the streets and playing a board game. *Knuckles: Board games are just boring. How about like singing karaoke? *Sonic: Boom. That's a great idea. *Mario: Oh boy. *Sonic: Hey Mario, if you wanna live it up, you gotta put your heart to the test. Because, life is ain't easy for you. *Mario: Like what? *Sonic: Oh man, you know. *singing* I know you think you love her, but dude it's such a bummer How you chase that girl around You've been fighting all her battles, if she's really worth the hassle You'd be living in the castle by now And it makes me sick how you break these bricks For a girl who barely knows you exist Now you're tripping on mushrooms just for fun, dude... I think you've got a problem *Tails: Mario get your coin together bro You've got to know this princess isn't worth these extra lives Just let her go, Mario, you're a next level bro And she's a jump too short when the clock is running low *Sonic: Hey Mario! Get your coin together Hey Mario! Or you'll chase this coin forever *Luigi: Warp zone, friend zone, high score No more stalking this chick in a Koopa-Troopa town Live life easy like Luigi, ain't never let a Ho get him down! Let Koopa keep her bro, grab a flower and go We'll jump the flag pole and light up the night Hit rainbow road with Toad, we spinning them tires... And spitting hot fire *Knuckles: Mario get your coin together bro You've got to know this princess isn't worth these extra lives Just let her go, Mario, you're a next level bro But the Peach been cheating and you know I ain't talking code *Sonic: You're a plumber, a doctor, a race car driver An athlete, a spaceman, a "Super Smash" survivor You've got coins like mad, get a bachelor pad, down in coco beach Where the hunnies at Yeah! Get up, get up, get off the floor She's not the one worth dying for *Tails: Mario get your coin together bro You've got to know this princess isn't worth these extra lives Just let her go, Mario, you're a next level bro And she's a jump too short when the clock is running low *Knuckles: Mario get your coin together bro You've got to know this princess isn't worth these extra lives Just let her go, Mario, you're a next level bro But the Peach been cheating and you know I ain't talking code *Sonic: Hey Mario! Get your coin together. *Luigi: Hey Mario! Or you'll chase this coin forever. *Mario: Mama mia, the coins. You still have the coins. *Sonic: Yeah, you gave them to me when the olympic games were ending. I always keep these coins in my heart. *Tails: I thought you liked rings. *Sonic: Yeah, yeah. I love rings. But these coins are shiny like a diamond. *Luigi: Or a gem. *Sonic: A Chaos Emerald. Whatever you like to call it. *Knuckles: Yeah, let's go home. *Sonic: Alright, now we are going to my house to eat some chili dogs. *Luigi: Ooh, can we sing one more time? *Sonic: Nah, we already have enough for today. *Luigi: Awww. *Tails: Maybe next time Luigi. *Luigi: Mama mia, better luck next time. (Back at the Mushroom Kingdom at the pipe zone, Wario and Waluigi are fixing up the pipes) *Wario: Meh, all of this pipe stuff are making me wanna get out of this place. *Waluigi: I'm getting tired of fixing these pipes from one place from another. *Wario: Too much work. Why can't Mario and Luigi fix this crap up? I want to take a break. *Waluigi: Me too. I had enough for today. *Wario: Let's just go take a break. *Waluigi: This thing is a piece of junk. *kick the pipe* It's stupid. *Wario: Yeah, don't worry. We're going home. *Waluigi: I don't give a pipe about this. (A orange warp pipe glows) *Wario: Huh? Waluigi, check this one out. *Waluigi: What is that? *Wario: It look orange. *Waluigi: Oh boy, could it lead to another dimension? *Wario: I don't know. We'll find out and see. *Waluigi: What if we enter? *Wario: Nah, it's just a single myth. *Waluigi: Whatever i do, i'll enter! *enter the orange warp pipe* *Wario: Waluigi! No, no, no. I gotta rescue him. *enter the orange warp pipe* (In the orange warp pipe, Waluigi and Wario are moving from a zig zag and heading into a strange area) *Waluigi: Where are we going? *Wario: You jump in there first. Now we are going to be doomed at last! *Waluigi: Papa pia, not a Waluigi or a Wario time. Wahhhhhh!!!! (Wario and Waluigi popped out of the orange warp pipe and land on the coin vault of a secret area) *Wario: Huh? *Waluigi: Where are we? *Wario: What is this place? *Waluigi: Wario, look down. *Wario: Ah, money. We're rich. *Waluigi: Yeah. No one can't tell us what to do. *Wario: Yee yee yee, we're rich! *Waluigi: Oh boy, i'm a millionaire. *Koopatrol #1: *open the vault* Hey, what are you guys doing here? *Wario: Hey, my coins. *Koopatrol #2: Get out. This place is Bowser's proprietary only. *Wario: Awww. *Waluigi: Let's get out. (Wario and Wauigi left the coin vault as they are in Bowser's Castle in the treasure room) *Wario: What? *Waluigi: We're in Bowser's castle? *Koopatrol #3: Yes. You guys are now in Bowser's castle. *Wario: Oh noses. *Waluigi: This is Bowser's castle?! *Koopatrol #4: Yes. You're in his treasure room. Don't touch anything. *Wario: Sorry. *Waluigi: No touching. No touch. *Koopatrol #4: We got our eyes on you. *point his finger to Wario and Waluigi and his eyes* *Wario: So, what can we do? *Waluigi: I don't know. I can't keep control of myself. *Koopatrol #4: Our eyes is on you two. Don't touch. *Wario: Do you want to see Bowser at the throne? *Waluigi: Yes. We should make our move there. (Back at Bowser's throne room, Peach is placed on a powerful lock while Bowser sit in his throne) *Bowser: Ah, fresh and relaxing. No hero for good. *Kamek: Master, do you want us to clean up the mess? *Bowser: No. Wait til tomorrow. Those plumbers are no more for good. *Kammy: Thank god we're never going to see them again. *Bowser: Yes. This plumber fighting stuff is over. *Kamek: No plumber should come this way. *Peach: Oh no, i want to get out. *Bowser: Sorry princess. Look like you're stuck with me after all. *Peach: Help me! *Bowser: Ha ha ha. Never judge a king by its ruler. *Wario: *enter the room with Waluigi* Hello there Master Bowser. *Kamek: Ah, plumbers! *Kammy: Stop! *Bowser: Hold on! That's Wario and Waluigi. *Waluigi: Oh, thank you. You know who we are. *Bowser: Yes. Why are you here? How did you get here? *Wario: We were on a warp pipe zone, fixing pipes. *Waluigi: And suddenly, this orange warp pipe showed up in our faces. *Bowser: What about it? *Waluigi: We went inside and then, we got stuck into it and warped into your coin vault room. *Bowser: Ah ha. That's why i wanted people to get trapped inside that vault. *Wario: But you almost killed us with that old trick of yours. *Bowser: No i didn't. Only the good guys will be trapped inside of the coin vault. *Wario: We're not good guys, we're bad guys. *Waluigi: Yeah, the bad boys are in the house. *Bowser: Ugh, okay bad boys. You know how it works. Go to Kamek's lab and see how his creations are doing. *Wario: I'll better check on the lookout. *Waluigi: Yeah. Science work is on the air. *Bowser: Get out! Go see Kamek at his lab. *Wario: We call it a day boss. *Bowser: Get out! Goodbye. (At Kamek's lab, Metal Mario and Metal Luigi are being programmed as Wario, Waluigi and Kamek walk in) *Kamek: This is my lab area. This is where i make potions and powerful weapons to stop the Mario brothers. I am creating metal versions of Mario and Luigi so i will make them act like clones to destroy the brothers when they come back for revenge. *Wario: Wow. *Waluigi: So cool. *Kamek: Don't touch anything. Follow me you guys. *Wario: There's something secret about him. *Waluigi: Yeah. He's like a evil genius. *Kamek: You are right. I am a evil genius. *Wario: I thought you were a wizard. *Kamek: I know. But i am a scientist on inventing things and building things to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. *Wario: Sweet. *Waluigi: Ho ho ho, someone is going to make me a shroom shake. *Kamek: Come you guys, the secret room is right on your faces. *Wario: Ah man. *Waluigi: Something seems spooky on the inside. (Inside of Kamek's secret room) *Kamek: Here we are. Dangerous potions. Who want a drink of poison apple juice? *Wario: No, no! *Waluigi: I'm not drinking that if i were you. *Kamek: Okay. Here is my secret weapon. The Magic Blaster. This magic blaster is going to blast some enemies away and we will use it if Mario and Luigi comes back. *Wario: Ooh. Someone will die for that. *Waluigi: Yeah. That goes to Mario and Luigi. *Kamek: Oh ho ho ho. I bet they're out of this world right now. *Wario: Something goes with sweet revenge. *Waluigi: And add some spice. *Kamek: Are you guys going to mess with my lab? *Wario: No. We were just joking around. *Kamek: Very funny boys. *Waluigi: So what's next? *Kamek: Now all we need is some testing. *Wario: Alright, let's do this. *Kamek: *grab the Magic Blaster* Okay, here how it goes. I'll set my target here and try to shoot it on the target. Does anyone wanna try? *Wario: Ooh, yes. Me. *Kamek: Go ahead microgame man. You got this. *Wario: *grab the Magic Blaster* He he he. Let's get this blaster started. *blast on the rockets* *Waluigi: Wow. *Kamek: Excellent. *Waluigi: Amazing! Can i try next? *Kamek: Sure you can. *Wario: Take it. It's your turn. *Waluigi: *grab the Magic Blaster* Ha ha ha. I wonder how it goes. *Kamek: Just shoot it. *Waluigi: Fine. *shoot the target with the magic blaster* Wah ha! *Kamek: Epic. *Waluigi: I did good! *Kamek: Nice. *Waluigi: I did it! *Kamek: You nailed it hard. *Wario: We did amazing. *Waluigi: Uh huh. *Wario: Fantastic. *Kamek: We are the very best. Wanna go grab a snack for a while? *Wario: Yes. *Waluigi: I'm hungry. *Kamek: Then let's eat. (Back at Mobius in the forest with Mario, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Luigi) *Sonic: How is life doing for you? *Mario: Pretty good. I have been catching up with a lot of adventures lately. *Sonic: So do i. School has started for me. *Luigi: Plumbering work was not good for us. *Sonic: I know. Working as a plumber really sucks. *Knuckles: I remember when our bathroom toilet was clogged up and we all have to invite Big and Vector to fix that toilet for us. That was something back when we were in 6th grade. *Sonic: So many bad times, so little time. *Tails: I hate middle school. *Luigi: Me too, it stinks. *Mario: I'm never going to forget about my middle school times ever again. (Eggman is still in his Egg Mobile as he is arriving at the forest) *Eggman: Well well well. The hedgehog gotta be here somewhere. *fly to the forest* (Back with Sonic's gang) *Tails: Wow, look at the river. *Knuckles: Isn't it nice? *Mario: Yes. *Sonic: I told ya. It's beautiful out here. *Luigi: Meh, can we just go? *Sonic: Fine. Whatever you say, we're going home. (Eggman in his Egg Mobile shoot a blaster on Sonic as Sonic dodge the hit) *Sonic: Whoa! *Eggman: Sonic! *Mario: Ahh! *Luigi: Bad guy! *Eggman: Ho ho ho ho ho, do you think you can escape from me? *Sonic: Dr. Eggman, i know it's you. *Eggman: Wait a minute, you brought Mario and Luigi to the party? No way! You didn't tell me about it. *Sonic: Well our new friends are going to kick your butt out of here. *Mario: Yeah. *Luigi: Let's a run! *Mario: Luigi! *Eggman: Come back! *Sonic: *run with his friends* *Eggman: Grrrrr, *speed up his egg mobile* *Sonic: Eggman is chasing us and we have nothing left to lose! *Mario: I got it. *fireball at Eggman* *Eggman: Ah, dang it. *Mario: Ha ha ha. *Sonic: Way a go plumber boy. *Eggman: You can't escape me! Why would you?! *Tails: Hide in the cave! *Luigi: Right in. *Eggman: Gah! Come back here you useless animals. *Sonic: Not this time! *spin at Eggman's egg mobile* *Eggman: Gaaahhhhh! Stupid hedgehog. I'll be back and you will be sorry! *Sonic: No bad guy can stop me from running. *Eggman: Curse you blue hedgehog! *fly away to the Death Egg* *Knuckles: Stay out of trouble! *Sonic: This guy is no match for me. *Mario: Yeah, he's weak as Bowser. *Luigi: I wish we were home by now. *Sonic: Come on, we need to get home by sunset. *Tails: Yeah, it has been a long walk for us. *Mario: Let's get going. *Luigi: Okie dokie. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 5) Previous: Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 3) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers